


Of Hot Cocoa and Heat Waves

by Elder_Higgins



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, They are so cute, hot cocoa kinda love, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Higgins/pseuds/Elder_Higgins
Summary: "Really Kev," Connor said. "It's 99 degrees right now and you're out here drinking hot cocoa."





	Of Hot Cocoa and Heat Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt idea when I was drinking hot cocoa during the Midwest's polar vortex. I figured, "Why not turn it on it's axis and have hot cocoa in a heat wave instead?" Thus Kevin Price drinking hot cocoa in the middle of the night was born.

The mission hut seemed huge when Kevin Price snapped wide awake with a sharp intake of breath. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the boy glanced around, it was clear to him that he was alone. Nothing was here to overpower him. _He was okay._ Crickets chirped loudly, lions roared in the distance, and Arnold’s distinct snoring could not be heard. There was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Arnold slept over at Naba’s more than the curly haired boy would like to admit and, while it did not bother Kevin, only enhanced the feeling of loneliness that currently enveloped the room. Perhaps, however, it was simply the fact that Arnold had Naba and Kevin had no one that had created his seclusion from the rest of the world. The one that made Kevin lash out at the Elder’s and wander off without warning. He stared at the wall in an attempt to dislodge this ache from deep within his ribs. 

Kevin had trouble recalling what exactly had happened in the dream, but he was certain it had been a hell dream. This anxiety buried deep within the pits of his being typically followed such dreams. It was a shame he rarely remembered them. He could vaguely recall his therapist back in Salt Lake City talking to him about how knowing what makes you anxious makes it easier to calm down, but, as usual, Kevin was left covered in a thin sheet of sweat and panting heavily without so much as a hint to what was plaguing him. 

The last hell dream he could remember took place last week, right before the heat wave hit. Kevin could remember that Wednesday so vividly, because it had been about none other than their fearless mission leader, Connor McKinley. One minute they were constructing a school for the village’s children and the next Connor was naked, kissing up and down Kevin’s neck- 

He sat straight up in bed. Now was not the time. A cold shower, however welcome it may be, would simply wake up the Elders. The heat had already caused enough tension on the missionaries – if they could even be called missionaries anymore – Kevin was not about to add to that. He wiped at his brows, trying hard not to visualize Connor McKinley towering over him. Kevin swung his legs over the side of his bed, so that he could rest his elbows against his knees and catch his breath. The covers on his cot had been long since discarded in a crumpled pile by the door and he had stripped to his boxers. There was no strict dress code in The Book of Arnold. 

After collecting his thoughts Kevin Price made his way to the kitchen. A glass of water. A cold glass of water. A frigid reminder of reality. That was what he needed. He rooted around the cabinets for a glass, swearing silently when he could not seem to locate one in the dead of night, and stumbled across some hot cocoa packets instead. A warm cup of cocoa. A snug renaissance for his frozen heart. That was what he needed 

Saying that Kevin was loud would have been an understatement. At this point he should have just taken the shower because it would have been a hell of a lot quieter than the sound of nine mugs crashing to the dirt floor of the hut followed by a long string of obscenities. Part of him wanted to give up and go lay on the couch, scared to fall asleep to visions of his mission leader doing some terribly pleasurable things to his body, but Kevin Price was no quitter. He found a dusty kettle they used for tea when one of the Elders was sick and began heating some water. Milk would have been nice. Watery hot cocoa was gross, but they had a limited supply of milk and Poptarts would kill him if there wasn’t enough for his cereal in the morning. 

In a few minutes the water was hot, the cocoa packet was added, and Kevin Price was sitting outside in front of the hut, watching the stars. When he had first arrived, the stars had blinded him in the best possible way. If his hell dreams were particularly bad, Kevin would come lay in the grass and allow himself to be lost in the infinite world above him. It was nice, not to think, not to have any responsibilities, just to exist. 

“I thought you might be out here,” a soft voice spoke from the threshold of the door. Kevin scooted over and made room on the stoop. “Another hell dream?” Connor McKinley asked, craning his neck to stare at the stars. Kevin took a sip of cocoa and nodded. His gaze flickered to Connor, freckled face illuminated in the moonlight. He was prettier than the stars in the sky. 

It wasn’t unusual for Connor to join him. Sleep was rare for him. He had the worst, and most frequent, hell dreams of the group. At first it started with them passing by one another at one a.m., one going back to bed and the other just waking up. Then it had turned into them both sitting on the couch in silence, staring at their hands, shoulders bumping. A month into being disowned from the church their late nights together included conversation. 

Connor’s parents had disowned him. He wasn’t surprised but thought they would have at least waited until after his mission. The fiasco with the mission president had been the final straw. It had taken a while to set in, the fact that he was completely alone in the world, and once that isolation took root in his mind the hell dreams only got worse. 

_“Aw, don’t look at me like that.”_ Kevin remembered him saying, a strange emptiness to his smile. _“If they hadn’t disowned me and if the hell dreams didn’t get worse I never would have wandered out of my room at night. I never would have gotten close to you, Kev.”_

“Kev? Are you even listening to me?” Connor had sat down next to him. _When did that happen?_ The ginger smiled, a rare smile that actually lit up his entire face. “Cat got your tongue?” 

A sputter of laughter followed that remark, hot cocoa spraying all over Kevin’s lap. “What are you 90?” Kevin managed to blurt out after composing himself. Connor arched a brow, a toothy smile spreading across his face; he looked happy – no, that wasn’t the right word, Connor was always happy to some extent – he looked better. “Really Kev,” _Kev._ “We both know that’s a common saying. Plus, you have no room to insult. It’s 99 degrees right now and you’re out here drinking hot cocoa.” 

“Touché.” Kevin sighed, taking another sip and resting his head on Connor’s shoulder. “Don’t lie, you know you want a sip.” Connor laughed, gently grabbing the cup from him, and taking a sip. They sat in silence, staring at the sky. The cup was passed. 

Eventually Kevin spoke, “Hey, Connor?” A hum was his response. “I like you.” A freckled hand brushed along the back of his neck and tangled itself in his brown locks. Connor pressed his lips to Kevin’s temple. “I like you too, Kev,” he mumbled against his skin. It was too hot to be this close or to be drinking hot cocoa, but in this moment, the two didn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are appreciated! I'm striving to get better so please, please, please give me some constructive criticism.


End file.
